Coffee Shop
by stealth gato
Summary: Every Tuesday the blonde comes into the coffee shop, what happens when a certain raven finally gathers enough courage to talk to him? Will sparks fly, or will the blonde's BF get in the way? YAOI LEMON LANGUAGE ETC. NaruSasuNaru


Hey guys, it's been forever, huh? as an apology for not updating in like 3 months, here's a one shot!

WARNING: YAOI, LEMONS, LANGUAGE  
>Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Coffee Shop<p>

Sasuke watched detachedly over the top of his laptop screen at the scene unfolding just a few tables away. The light from his screen created a harsh glare off his glasses that hid his eyes from the two at the table so they wouldn't know he was watching. Of course from what they were saying and the fact that everyone else was blatantly staring at them, he figured he was the least of their problems.

They came in every week on Tuesdays at 6:00. They would already be arguing as soon as they stepped into the small campus coffee shop. Sasuke knew the blonde was a senior and the redhead had graduated the previous year. They'd been having "relationship" problems ever since the redhead had graduated. Sasuke didn't really understand how they'd even had a relationship in the first place considering they had nothing in common. The blonde was loud, friendly and outgoing, he wanted to be an actor. The redhead was quiet, scary and possibly evil, he had no patience for the blonde or his career choice and was demanding a more mature partner when he took over his father's company. And that was all that Sasuke could gather from their weekly coffee shop argument.

It was the same argument every time. The words were only slightly different but Sasuke, along with most of the other people there, knew exactly what was going to be said. He watched as the blonde's ears started turning red as the other man calmly criticized the blonde's dreams. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his laptop, putting it into his backpack before getting up and leaving the shop. He only had to wait a moment before he heard the blonde's angry shout as he stood up and stormed off. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, as he waited for the blonde to slam out the side door. BAM!

"Fucking asshole, who the hell does he think he is to tell me what I can and can't do?" The blonde growled.

"Um, excuse me." Sasuke called. The blonde froze. "You're Naruto right?" The blonde slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the raven. The blonde gave a criticizing look at Sasuke's slicked-back hair, the thick black frames of his glasses, the pressed white oxford shirt, the red and black checkered shorts and the black loafers. A golden eyebrow arched and pink lips twitched as the blonde tried to repress a smile at the ridiculous outfit.

"What's it to you?" He snapped impatiently. He felt awkward under the smoldering obsidian gaze. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind." He said and quickly ran off. He heard the snorted 'freak' as Naruto also left. His heart was pounding, echoing in his ears. He'd finally managed enough courage to talk to the blonde and chickened out at the last second. He really didn't know what he wanted to say in the first place, it wasn't like he could just say that he'd fallen in love a few months ago when the quarreling lovers first came into the coffee shop. Naruto, he thought, was the most beautiful person in the world. Golden sunshine thread into silky hair, vibrant sapphire eyes that expressed every emotion, bronzed sun-kissed skin, well toned body exactly Sasuke's type. Yes, it had been love at first sight for the raven. But the blonde was clearly not interested in him at all. He knew his appearance was beyond ridiculous, but he had hoped maybe the blonde would have given him a chance.

"You're back early." Neji commented indifferently when Sasuke entered their apartment.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Were those two guys there again?" The brunette asked, meaning the blonde and the redhead.

"Yeah, still arguing about the same stuff." Sasuke sighed as he collapsed on the couch.

"Why do you even go there on Tuesdays when you know they're just going to be loud and obnoxious?" he sighed. He'd gone with Sasuke to the coffee shop and lasted three weeks of the two arguing before he refused to go there on Tuesdays ever again.

"Hey, if you and Shikamaru were having problems enough to argue about it regularly, wouldn't you just break up?"

"Maybe. I mean, the thought of being alone is kind of scary, you know? Once you reach mid 20s you're basically out of the game. Maybe they'd rather stay together than risk it."

"What if you were arguing and were thinking about breaking up and then some other guy comes up who is better than Shikamaru and he likes you possibly loves you, would you break up then?"

"Well, honestly Shika's too lazy to ever argue with me so I'm not really sure. Is there someone you know who's in love with me, because I love Shika and I'm not planning on leaving him any time in the near or distant future."

"No, no. I was just asking." Sasuke shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling his locks to get them out of the ugly slick-back style. "Where is Shikamaru, anyway?"

"On the balcony." Neji nodded towards the sliding door. Sasuke barely made out the lazy boy's silhouette and the small burning tip of his cigarette.

"Hn." The raven answered. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm taking a shower." He announced before going into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stripped before stepping into the warm spray. He thought about Naruto, wondering what he should say the next time he manages enough courage to speak to him. It wasn't that he had poor self-esteem or anything it was just that normally he was what people considered an asshole, and he really didn't want to be a jerk to someone he was trying to make fall in love with him. It seemed counterproductive to him. But then again the only people he could talk to were Neji and Shikamaru, a pompous asshole and a lazy asshole. Not that they were really assholes, but Neji was pretty arrogant and unless it was about chess, smoking or Neji, Shikamaru couldn't care less.

So Sasuke was stuck to brood and ponder by himself. What were you supposed to say to someone after watching them fight with their lover? What would he want to say to Naruto regardless? The more he tried to think, the more he realized just how bad he was at talking to people. He sighed as he shut the water off and grabbed his towel. He continued to think as he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbing a smaller towel to dry his hair, and leaving the bathroom. He was snapped out of his thoughts by something crashing on the floor. He looked over to see Neji and Shikamaru staring at him, broken plates and food on the floor around their feet.

"Damn, Sasuke, at least warn us or something." Neji said, silver eyes raking over the strong, muscular body of his pale friend.

"Yeah, walking around without any clothes just isn't fair." Shikamaru said, swallowing as he tried to wet his dry throat.

"See? This is why I have to dress the way I do." Sasuke snapped in frustration as he went into his room and slammed the door shut. He'd realized it long ago that he was well above average looking. In junior high there were fights amongst girls about who got to sit, stand and even breathe close to him. If he could make his two best friends cum in their pants from just looking at him, heaven knows what kind of damage he would cause after he got over the awkward stages of puberty. So Sasuke decided to take matters into his own hands. He found the ugliest glasses he could when he went in for a new pair, slicked his hair with greasy styling product, and wore outfits that only someone who was color blind would put together. It worked and Sasuke no longer had anyone fawning over him. But sometimes it worked too well and sent people he wanted fawning over him running, such as Naruto.

The next week Sasuke anxiously watched the clock on his computer tool bar, waiting for 6:00 to come. Right on time, Naruto and his boyfriend came in already arguing. They paused long enough to order, paying separately for their drinks. They sat at the table they always sat at in the corner. Their argument went on as normal and it was almost time for the casual criticism of acting being a stupid career choice. The only difference tonight was that when Naruto looked away to pout, he saw Sasuke and immediately recognized him. Something flashed in those sky blue eyes that made Sasuke want to get up and run away, it was a look that promised something terrible. Right on cue, Naruto stood up. But instead of slapping the redhead and storming out like always, he looked over at Sasuke before glaring back at his lover.

"If I'm not good enough for you, Gaara, maybe I should just go find someone who'll love me for the way I am and not try to change me into his fucking ex-boyfriend." Naruto snapped before storming over to Sasuke's table. He muttered 'you'll do' before pulling the raven out of his chair and kissing him hard on the lips. Sasuke barely had time to grab his laptop before Naruto dragged him out of the small café and outside.

"What was that?" Sasuke managed to say, his mind still a little fuzzy from the unexpected kiss.

"You stalking me or something?" Naruto glared at him.

"What?"

"You're the guy who tried to talk to me last week, right? I mean, I could tell then that you wanted to get into my pants. But as you could tell from today, I already have a boyfriend."

"I come to the coffee shop every day, I'm not stalking you. I already knew that you had a boyfriend but I can't seem to figure out why you've stayed with him for this long considering you two come in every Tuesday arguing like that. Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I figured it would have gotten more of a reaction than just hitting him." Naruto was quiet for a moment. "I'm Naruto, by the way. You already knew that, but I figured I should at least properly introduce myself."

"Sasuke." He introduced himself. Naruto looked at the Hawaiian shirt and plaid pants Sasuke was wearing and sighed. "So, um, why are you with him, anyway?"

"Gaara?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto just shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like there's anyone else wanting to be with me."

"What about me?"

"You're not really my type." Naruto said, giving a condescending look over Sasuke's appearance. Sasuke clenched his jaw to keep from saying something rude.

"One date, that's all I ask." Sasuke smirked. Naruto seemed wary as he considered it.

"One date, fine. But I'm old fashioned, you know, no kissing on the first date or anything." Naruto explained. It seemed like he was hoping it would discourage Sasuke, but the raven just smiled.

"That's okay. How about we meet at the Leaf Club on Friday night around 8?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded. "See you Friday then, Sasuke."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.

~*~BREAK~*~

Naruto sighed as he was seated in a back booth. He'd gotten there a little early but the silver eyed host seemed to know who he was and he was seated immediately. He was nervous to say the least. Not only was Gaara furious, but he had to come out with a total loser who seemed to be obsessed with him. He ordered a drink, knowing it was the only way he was going to get through the night. He leaned back against the booth, sighing heavily. He heard a commotion in the front of the club, sounded like someone famous came in. Naruto wished he could be with anyone but that nerdy Sasuke guy.

"Sorry I'm late." A smooth, deep voice purred as Naruto heard a body moving into the booth seat across from him. Naruto opened his eyes to find an ivory god sitting across from him. The man had his hair styled in a way that on anyone else it would look ridiculous, but the guy pulled off the duck-butt style and even made it look sexy. He wore a tuxedo jacket over a tight white t-shirt that conformed to his defined chest and abs wonderfully. He couldn't see anything below that due to the table, but he knew he would have liked the view. Pale pink lips were quirked in an amused smirk as onyx eyes sparkled with unbridled lust.

"Damn. You have no idea how much I regret telling you this, but you're not the guy I'm waiting for." Naruto said not even caring that he was blatantly checking the man out. He was sure the raven haired stranger could see every fantasy he was having at the moment.

"I think I am, Naruto." The raven's smirk grew as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" He gasped. Sasuke nodded. "What happened? You're suddenly hot."

"I've always looked like this. You heard the commotion when I stepped into the room, do you really want to think about what would happen if I walked around like this on a regular basis?"

"I guess you're right." Naruto leaned on his elbow as he continued to stare.

"So, have you ordered anything yet?"

"Just a drink. I've never actually been here."

"Oh? I come here a lot. The stuffed mushrooms are delicious. I always get steak, they seriously melt in your mouth they're so juicy. The pastas are all handmade and supposed to be really good." He explained as the blonde looked over his menu.

"Sasuke." A dark haired man who looked exactly like Sasuke came up to them.

"Itachi." The young raven nodded. Itachi turned calm coal eyes towards the blonde.

"So this is your date, huh? I was wondering what kind of person would make you come out like this." He looked over the blonde.

"This is Naruto. Naruto, this is my brother, Itachi. He owns the club." Sasuke introduced.

"It's a pleasure." Itachi smiled.

"Nuh-huh." Naruto just nodded. It seriously should be illegal to have the brothers in the same room, people could die of the sexiness. The older raven smirked.

"So, do you know what you want to order?" He asked the blonde, he already knew what his brother wanted.

"Um, the fettuccini with the rose sauce, what was it called?" Naruto opened up his menu but wasn't able to look away from the brothers to actually look up the name of the dish he wanted.

"I know which one, don't worry." Itachi smiled as he took the menus. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything, Naruto." Naruto turned bright red as the older raven walked away. He grabbed his drink and took a big gulp.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked calmly as he watched the blonde with an amused smirk. He gently stirred his straw around his glass of water, making the ice clink.

"I'm good." Naruto said unconvincingly. Sasuke just laughed softly.

"So you're an actor? I've actually never been to a show on campus."

"I am an actor, and I'm damn good too. You'd know that if you came to any of the shows because I've been in every one since my freshman year."

"Really?"

"Well, not the star in every one. I've only starred in three, but I have always been a named character."

"As opposed to?"

"Being an insignificant extra."

"I see."

"What about you, what's your major?"

"Well, at the moment I'm double majoring in criminal justice and business with a minor in economics."

"Wow." Naruto blinked in shock and awe.

"I'm planning on going to law school after I graduate and eventually start my own law firm." He explained.

"So you're like a smart guy, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm not, that's why I'm a theatre major." Naruto laughed. "So, do you have time for a life outside of school? I mean double major and a minor must take up a bunch of your time."

"It does, but I do take breaks."

"And do what?"

"Well, I usually just stay at home and hang out with my roommates. I like watching movies and playing video games. We use to go down to the lake and go swimming on the weekends before it got cold."

"Sounds like fun." Naruto smiled as he sipped his drink. They continued talking for hours. They actually had a lot in common, much to Naruto's surprise. They liked the same types of movies, the same video games, they listened to the same music and even had similar philosophical views. Eventually Sasuke decided that they should probably leave. They walked out into the parking lot, towards a sleek black Porsche. Naruto grimaced when he saw his ugly green beast parked a few spaces over.

"Um, I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Sasuke smiled. "Thanks for coming out with me."

"Actually I had a lot more fun that I had expected." The blonde admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no offense, I kind of thought that the date was going to suck. You kind of had a creepy stalker nerd vibe going on. So I'm really glad you turned out to be a cool guy." He laughed nervously. "Maybe we could hang out again, huh?"

"I don't know if your boyfriend would like that too much. I'm surprised you even came tonight." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto blinked, he'd totally forgotten about Gaara.

"Right. But he wouldn't mind if we were just hanging out, you know?"

"I think he would mind a lot, actually. If you were my boyfriend, I wouldn't want any other guy near you." Sasuke smiled. "I have to go, I have homework and stuff to do."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around." Naruto frowned as Sasuke got into his car. The engine roared as Sasuke started his car and with one last wave, the raven was gone. Sasuke made it back to his apartment and found Neji waiting for him.

"So?" The brunette smirked. Sasuke shrugged.

"We had fun."

"You going out with him again?"

"Probably not, I mean he's still with his boyfriend so there really isn't a point."

"He's still with that redhead? What the hell?"

"It's not a big deal, he probably just came on the date to annoy him. I know Naruto wasn't exactly expecting me." He motioned at himself.

"Did he like it?" Neji smirked.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke laughed. "You should have seen him when Itachi came to the table, I thought he was going to pass out or something." He smiled and then sighed.

"But you're not going to see him again?"

"Not until Gaara's out of the picture." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want to just be friends with him, and even I'm not that big of an asshole that I'd make Naruto cheat on him."

Naruto sighed as he finally stepped into his apartment. The lights were off, but the TV was on. He was thankful for the wall that separated the entry and the living room so he could wait to see if Gaara was awake before stepping into view. He sighed softly when he didn't hear the redhead. Stepping into the living room, he found Gaara asleep on the couch. He quietly walked over and brushed his hair through soft red hair.

"Lee." The redhead breathed out. Naruto bit his lip and ignored the pang in his heart.

"Gaara, wake up. You'll get a cold sleeping out here." He said gently as he shook his boyfriend awake. Pale green eyes blinked slowly as the room and blonde came into focus.

"How was the date with the dork?" He yawned.

"Terrible." He sighed as he remembered the end of the date.

"You knew it would be." The other pointed out as he stood up.

"Yeah." Naruto just nodded and went to the bedroom. He barely remembered why he'd dated Gaara in the first place. Back in high school Gaara had wanted to make Lee jealous but the plan backfired and sent Lee running to another guy. They'd been stuck together ever since. Aside from the fact that Gaara was still madly in love with Lee, he wasn't a terrible boyfriend. But it didn't help that every Tuesday Gaara saw Lee in class and was reminded of that love and then took it out on Naruto. And as Naruto had told Sasuke, there wasn't anyone else out there who wanted him, so he just stayed with Gaara rather than be alone. He'd thought on the date that Sasuke was into him and that he could finally leave Gaara, but at the end of the night the raven had completely denied him anything and left.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he followed the blonde into their room. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the man he'd been dating for years and sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He answered before pulling off his jeans and getting into bed. He was grateful for the king bed they had so he didn't have to sleep anywhere near Gaara that night. He contemplated just leaving and going to find Sasuke and being with him, even if it meant forcing the raven. Except he didn't know where he lived or any way to contact him, they hadn't even exchanged phone numbers. He wanted Sasuke bad.

~*~BREAK~*~

Once again Tuesday at 6:00 found Naruto and Gaara arguing as they stepped into the coffee shop. Naruto sighed heavily when Gaara started talking about his father's expectations. He'd heard it all before and he wasn't about to change who he was just because Gaara's dead father never loved him. He knew it was pathetic that he'd been looking forward to Tuesday all weekend because he knew Sasuke was going to be at the coffee shop. He wondered how well telling Gaara to fuck off and then grabbing Sasuke and screwing him right in the middle of the coffee shop would go over. He glanced around the small room and felt his heart clench when he didn't see the raven at all.

"Seriously, Naruto, I can't have an actor for my lover once I take over. People will just think I'm a joke." Gaara sighed as they sat down. The redhead braced himself for the outburst he knew was coming from the blonde defending his talents. Gaara knew Naruto was a good actor, but even if he was the best the corporate world would only see him as a slacker. He didn't like fighting, but Naruto was stubborn and needed to see things Gaara's way if their relationship was going to last. But when no reaction at all came, Gaara looked at the blonde. "Naruto?" He asked slightly concerned. Naruto blinked and slowly cobalt eyes turned towards the other man.

"I don't care." He said softly.

"What?" Gaara blinked. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the man he'd been dating for five years.

"I don't care anymore. I'm not Lee and no matter how much you try and change me, I'll never be him and I'll never make you happy. I'm tired of all the bullshit. I've been terrified to leave you because I don't want to be alone, but I don't care. So let's just do ourselves a favor and end this, okay?" He sighed, looking closely at the other.

"You really want to break up with me?" Gaara wasn't really upset, but he was confused.

"You and I both know there is no future for our relationship. We've been stuck in the same place for years and it sucks for both of us. It would be better for everyone if we just broke up."

"Does this have anything to do with that loser you went out with?"

"Maybe a little. I won't deny the fact that I'm attracted to him, but he wants nothing to do with me." Naruto smiled softly.

"But you still want to break up?"

"I can't force you to stay with me just because I'm scared to be alone."

"Naruto," The redhead sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Gaara. You know he's still in love with you too, right? You should call him." Naruto smiled as he got up and left the shop. He spent the next week looking for Sasuke everywhere, but the raven was either avoiding him or dropped off the face of the planet. Finally Naruto went to Leaf Club to see if he could get some way of finding Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" the host asked in a bored tone. Naruto looked at the brunette. The boy's hair was pulled back in a pony tail and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to the owner?" He asked nervously. The host sighed as he picked up the phone in the host's stand.

"Itachi, there's someone here wanting to speak with you." He said, waiting to hear what the boss said before hanging up. "He's on his way." He sighed to the blonde. Naruto just nodded, bracing himself for when Itachi did come out. He swooned slightly at the sight of the older raven, his knees felt a little like jelly.

"Um, hi." Naruto said awkwardly. "I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I was here last week with your brother." Itachi smirked.

"Oh, I remember you very well, Naruto." Itachi nodded. Naruto smiled, blushing slightly.

"That's good. I'm sorry to bother you at work but I was wondering if you knew of the best way to get a hold of Sasuke." Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Itachi smiled.

"Shikamaru, could you ask the kitchen to bring some appetizers up to my office? Come with me, Naruto." Itachi said as he put his arm over the blonde's shoulders and walked off. Itachi led the blonde upstairs to a large black door that had a name plate that read _Uchiha_. The door was opened and Naruto took in the modernly decorated room. There was a black ceiling fan with dim lighting, a large black desk with a black laptop, a black phone and a blue desk lamp, two black leather chairs sat in front of the desk while a beep blue leather couch sat against one of the side walls with a black coffee table in front of it, a large blue circle rug covered the black marble floor. The back wall was windows that looked down into the club. Itachi pointed towards the couch as he walked over to his desk. Naruto sat down.

"Sir, the appetizers." A large man said as he came into the room.

"Thank you, Choji, set them on the table. Naruto, do you want anything to drink?" Itachi asked not even looking up from his computer.

"Water?" Naruto looked nervously between the raven and the other man.

"Yes sir." Choji nodded before leaving.

"Um, Itachi," Naruto started. Itachi help up a finger, motioning that Naruto wait a moment. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and hit a few buttons before returning the black device back to his pocket.

"So, Naruto, you wanted to know about Sasuke?" Itachi smiled as he looked at the blonde from his desk.

"Well, you see, we didn't exchange phone numbers or anything and I thought maybe I could find him on campus somewhere but I think he might be avoiding me and I really want to talk to him."

"About?"

"No offense, but I don't really think it's any of your business."

"This is my little brother we're talking about, I believe it is my business." Naruto bit his lip as Itachi stared at him.

"I like him, okay?"

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"I doubt you could have actually called him that, but we broke up anyway. He's with his ex like he should be."

"You broke up with him after going out with my brother?"

"I shouldn't have ever been with Gaara in the first place. I just stayed because I didn't want to be alone."

"And now you want to be with Sasuke because you're still afraid of being alone?"

"Not really. I mean I don't want to be alone but that's not the only reason I want to talk to Sasuke. I thought he liked me when we had dinner but then he just left because of Gaara. So now that Gaara's gone I was hoping maybe he'd at least give me a chance as a friend."

"So you don't want to be with him?"

"Oh, I want to, but if he doesn't then there's nothing I can do about it."

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Sasuke shouted as he burst into the room. He blinked when he saw his brother sitting casually. "You said there was an emergency." He glared. Itachi just smiled and pointed over towards Naruto. Slowly obsidian eyes followed his brother's finger and met shocked cerulean eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly and then looked at his brother.

"I'm going to go check on things downstairs." Itachi smiled as he stood and walked out of the office.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you and your brother was the only person I knew that would have a way of contacting you. I didn't think he'd tell you to come here."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Um, last week when we went to dinner," He started.

"We agreed it would be a one time thing." Sasuke quickly snapped. Naruto bit his lip and looked at the tray of appetizers.

"You said these were good, right?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a stuffed mushroom.

"I like them." Sasuke nodded. Naruto ate it and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. They're good." He smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you here?" He asked, sitting in one of the leather chairs at Itachi's desk.

"Gaara and I broke up." Naruto sighed. A raven eyebrow rose. "You didn't even want to be friends with me if I was still with him. I don't really know what your intentions were when you asked me out in the first place, I mean I thought I did but now I'm not sure. But even though the thought of being alone terrifies me, I figured I'd rather be alone and have you as a friend than stay with Gaara and be miserable."

"What if I don't want to be friends?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"Oh, right. It was kind of silly of me to think otherwise when you've been outright avoiding me, huh?" He laughed awkwardly as he stood.

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked up and barely had time to see Sasuke coming at him before the raven's lips were pressed against his. Naruto groaned slightly and pulled the other closer to deepen the kiss. Sasuke broke away for air and let his head drop to Naruto's shoulder. "I don't want to be just friends, Naruto." He said softly before looking back into sparkling sapphire eyes. "But I don't want to be the rebound either." He tried to push away from the blonde, but Naruto held him tightly.

"You're not." He explained. "You're not a rebound, I'm serious about you."

"What?"

"Yeah, turns out I'm kinda in love with you."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, really in love with you. Damn, Sasuke, when you weren't at the coffee shop it hurt more than five years of being with a guy who was in love with someone else. I don't know what you did, but I'm pretty sure if I don't see you every day for the rest of my life I'll possibly die." He sighed, Sasuke's eyebrows raised slowly.

"You'd die?"

"Possibly. Do you really want to chance it? I mean if you suddenly disappear and I do die, could you live with the guilt of knowing you caused it?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay with you forever." He smiled as he kissed the blonde.

~*~BREAK~*~

Sasuke smirked behind the paper coffee cup as he took a sip, watching the blonde sputtering as he tried to think of a response to Sasuke's comment.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." He answered calmly.

"But we've only been dating three months."

"So?"

"You really got a whorl tattoo?"

"I did. You want to see it?"

"I think we'd get in trouble if you showed me here." He blushed.

"Then how about we go back to my place?" The raven suggested giving the blonde a lecherous look. Naruto just nodded. Sasuke took his lover's hand and led him outside, ignoring the looks they got. When Naruto and Sasuke first started dating it seemed like everyone thought it to be a huge scandal, apparently Naruto was more popular than Sasuke had thought. No one liked the fun loving, hot blonde dating an anti-social nerd, they all thought Naruto was way too cool. Even after three months there were still people who disliked them together.

They made it to Sasuke's apartment, Neji and Shikamaru were nowhere to be found, but they went to Sasuke's bedroom just in case. Sasuke quickly pulled the white polo off, revealing the black tank top underneath. Naruto bit his lip as he watched the blue, grey and white checkered pants drop, cobalt eyes focusing on the huge bulge in the black briefs (and Sasuke wasn't even hard yet). Sasuke stretched and ran his fingers through his hair, breaking up the gel. He gathered his clothes and put them in the laundry basket, making sure to pull out his wallet and keys and put them in the bowl on his desk. Naruto just stood there, enjoying the side of the raven people rarely saw. Finally obsidian eyes turned to the tanned man.

"You wanted to see the tattoo, right?" He asked seductively as his thumb slipped under the elastic of his underwear, his other hand slowly lifting his tank to reveal the muscular pale stomach underneath.

"P-please?" Naruto felt his mouth go dry. His eyes glazed as the briefs were lowered completely and the raven stepped out of them. He looked over the pale length lovingly before he saw the whorl. At the junction of thigh and crotch was a quarter-sized orange whorl and it had to be the sexiest thing Naruto had ever seen. "Oh fuck." He breathed finding himself quickly on his knees in front of his lover.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers through blonde spikes.

"Fuck yes." Naruto nodded, not able to take his eyes away. He felt the possessiveness burning as he stared at the symbol that marked Sasuke as his and only his. The symbol that meant he owned the ivory god before him completely. Gently he brushed his lips against the stained flesh causing his lover to shudder in delight.

"Shit, Nar." Sasuke panted gripping the blonde's shoulders to keep his balance as the blonde began licking and sucking on the mark.

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now." Naruto whined against Sasuke's groin. Sasuke moaned softly and grabbed Naruto's head, turning his face slightly so the blonde was looking at his erection.

"Suck me, Nar. I want to feel your mouth on me right now." Sasuke panted. Naruto eagerly opened his mouth and latched onto the giant rod, sucking hungrily. He took it as far as he could, sucking hard as he pulled back. Sasuke cried in pleasure as he tried hard not to thrust his hips. Naruto bobbed his head up and down Sasuke's length, using his hands to pump what his mouth couldn't reach. The whole time, Naruto was watching the whorl tattoo. "Nar, I'm so close." Sasuke gasped. The blonde smirked and sucked harder and pumped his hand faster and in a few seconds Sasuke exploded with a scream of Naruto's name.

"Feel good?" Naruto smiled up at his boyfriend. Sasuke just nodded as he collapsed. The blonde pulled his lover into his lap and kissed him deeply, pulling the other's tongue into his mouth so that Sasuke could taste himself. Sasuke moaned blissfully as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled himself flush against him.

"I love you." He breathed into the tan man's mouth.

"I love you." The other smiled, his hand moving down to trace the tattoo.

"You really like it, huh?"

"I'm kind of obsessed with it. It's too fucking sexy for me I can barely handle it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get hard just from thinking about it from now on."

"You're already pretty hard as it is."

"Then maybe we should do something about it."

"You gotta get undressed before I can fuck you." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you fuck me then I can't see the tattoo." Naruto pouted. Onyx eyes rolled as the pale boy sighed.

"Fine, you want to fuck me?" He asked.

"Just right now, you can do me later. But seriously, the tattoo is doing amazing things for me right now." Naruto panted as he pulled Sasuke's tank off. The raven had to readjust his glasses because of the shirt knocking them sideways as it was ripped over his head. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde. "I can't even explain. Maybe I'll get an Uchiha fan and then you'll see."

"You'd really get one?"

"Maybe." Naruto smiled before kissing the raven. Sasuke didn't really have time to say anything after that because Naruto had thrust into him and he'd lost the ability to think properly.

"Fuck, you didn't even use lube." Sasuke hissed.

"I got excited." Naruto apologized, kissing the raven gently.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke growled. Naruto just laughed and rolled his hips. The raven moaned and all homicidal thoughts were lost in the pure bliss. Naruto was the only person Sasuke had or would ever submit to. Even though he'd been openly gay since he started high school, he'd only ever been on top not even entertaining the idea of switching positions. However, when Naruto had suggested it after the first month of dating, Sasuke eagerly agreed.

"Shit, I'm seriously going insane." Naruto sighed as he tried to focus between Sasuke's bobbing erection and the tattoo. It was too much visual stimulation for the blonde. "Fuck." He shuddered and came.

"Nar." Sasuke growled. Naruto's mind always went blank after an orgasm which usually left Sasuke wanting if he was bottoming. Cerulean eyes tried to focus on the raven, but even Sasuke could see how difficult it was. "Fine, you're not topping for a month." He huffed as the blonde fell against his chest.

"Sorry." Naruto panted softly, barely able to even speak much less move. Sasuke shoved the blonde off of him and grabbed his underwear.

"I'm taking a shower." He sighed as Naruto mumbled something in response. He found Shikamaru and Neji in the living room. "What's up, guys?" He smirked.

"Where's Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Passed out most likely. I think I fried his brain." Sasuke smirked.

"What did you do?"

"I got a tattoo of his family's seal. He thoroughly enjoyed it." He smiled.

"Yeah, I think you probably killed him." Shikamaru nodded, knowing exactly what a tattoo like that did to you considering Neji had gotten one over a year ago and it still drove him crazy. Sasuke just laughed and went into the bathroom. He bathed quickly before returning to his bedroom in only a towel. Naruto had cleaned himself a bit and was laying on the bed, still completely naked, and reading the book Sasuke had sitting on his night stand.

"I really liked this one." Naruto commented when the raven came in.

"I can tell." Sasuke smirked looking at the erection standing proudly between long tan legs. Naruto laughed softly and put the bright orange book down.

"Cause I was thinking about the tattoo."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He went to his desk and pulled out two permanent markers, one black and one red.

"You gonna give me a tattoo too?"

"A tatutu?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed.

"You know what I said." He smiled at his lover. Sasuke carefully crawled onto the bed, kneeling over the blonde. "Where do you want to put it?"

"I was thinking right here." He leaned down and kissed the base of Naruto's erection. Naruto moaned softly.

"On my cock?"

"That would hurt if it was real, huh?" He smirked, nuzzling the blonde curls surrounding the impressive member. "Guess it'd hurt down here too, huh?" he licked the blonde's balls. Naruto moaned and spread his legs. "What about here?" He smirked kissing down his inner thighs.

"Fuck, Sas." Naruto groaned.

"I like it." Sasuke smirked as he held the blonde's legs open.

"What?"

"Here." Sasuke touched Naruto's groin, causing the blonde's body to jerk violently. "Somewhere only I will see."

"You know the tattoo guy will have to see it."

"Details." Sasuke scoffed as he uncapped the markers. He quickly drew his family's seal on the blonde's groin, about half an inch big. He put the markers up and looked back at the blonde, admiring his work. "I definitely understand it now." He said huskily.

"Let me see it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grabbed a CD, because he didn't have anything else reflective, and held it up so Naruto could see it. "You want me to get this?"

"You don't have to." Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't mind. I think it's kind of sexy." Naruto smirked.

"Fuck, it's really sexy." Sasuke panted as he pulled the CD away to stare at it himself.

"I'll get it, for you, babe." Naruto smiled.

"God I love you."

"I love you." In the little on campus coffee shop, Tuesdays at 6:00 were no longer known for the fights between Gaara and Naruto. They were, however, known for the steamy make-out sessions between Sasuke and Naruto. THE END.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
